priparafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 41 - The Cursed Solo Live-pri!
is the 3rd episode of the 2nd season of the PriPara anime and the 41st episode overall. It first aired on April 18th, 2015. Plot ''Aroma's next target is Mirei, who is desperately trying to reform SoLaMi Smile in time for the next live. Laala gets some matching ribbons as presents for Mirei and Sophie, but when Mirei's present mysteriously vanishes she fears telling Laala after promising to use it for her next live. '' Summary Shocked by the performance she witnessed, Laala is almost tempted to accept an apple Aroma offers to her, claiming it could make all of her wishes come true. Mirei stops her at the last second though, and Aroma challenges ber to a battle- a challenge to see who can rank higher. The next day at school, Mirei ranks up as the top disciplinarian of Paprika Private. At PriPara, Mirei notices a large crowd of fans surrounding Aroma and Mikan, with Mikan quickly noticing the girls arriving. She spots the presents they have also gotten each other, and Laala requests making a special unit ribbon as a sign of friendship to Meganee. As Mirei practices for a solo live, she goes to check on the present that Laala gave her, when suddenly, a smoke bomb goes off. Aroma switches the present around without her looking and runs off as Mirei goes to check on it. To her alarm she witnesses the present move around on its own; in fact, several more appear. The following day Mirei starts to worry she isn't good enough for a solo live, when Laala and Sophie enter the dressing room to check on her. Shortly after Mirei flees the room, but Sophie finds her and points out that something is wrong- mainly the way she did her catchphrase. At the solo live, Mirei greets her fans, but feels like she's out of sorts and runs out to find the present. Laala decides to look for her, with Sophie wanting to help- but falling asleep. Shion, Dorothy, and Leona lend them a hand as well, but it is Laala who locates her. To their shock they see the present about to be run over by a giant truck and Aroma reveals she swapped the presents, taking the ribbon to put a frog in its place. The girls get the ribbon to safety and quickly leave, allowing Mirei to change and perform on stage. She performs a Making Drama and Cyalume Change using her Cyalume Charm. After the performance Mirei is shown to have ranked up. But now, Aroma sets sights on a new target: Sophie. Major Events * Mirei becomes the Top Disciplinarian * Mirei ranks up her Cyalume Charm. Character Appearances * Laala Manaka * Mirei Minami * Sophie Hojo * Shion Todo * Leona West * Dorothy West * Mikan Shiratama * Aroma Kurosu * Kuma * Gloria Ookanda * Nao Ehime (cameo) * Haruki Amamiya * Neko * Meganee Akai Trivia * Pop type Cyalume Charms are revealed to be blue. * This is the first time in season 2 that the Making Drama "Sweets Fun Park" has been used, it was last used by Faruru in episode 30. * Just like Laala, Mirei continues to wear her unit Cyalume Coord. * Mirei sings the second part of Dream Parade in her performance. ** This marks Mirei's first solo performace. Video Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Anime